finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cúchulainn (Final Fantasy XII)
Cúchulainn the Impure is an optional level two Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is associated with the element of Poison and fought in the Garamsythe Waterway under Rabanastre, perhaps attracted by the surrounding sewage (or the cause of it). Cúchulainn's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charges to summon. Profile Cúchulainn is associated with the Poison and the zodiac sign Scorpio, the Scorpion, shown by his poisonous nature. He is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. To strengthen his relation to the Scorpio sign, he is given an enormous tail hidden inside his body. Cúchulainn is based on a Lucavi from Final Fantasy Tactics. Cúchulainn returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as a Rank 2 Melee Water summon, unlike the other Final Fantasy XII Espers who are Rank 3. Obtained The player must complete the Wraith and White Mousse Hunts to get the control of the sluice gates in the Garamsythe Waterway. From the first central area, with the save crystal, the player should see four sluice gate switches: 3rd, 4th, 10th, and 11th area. The steps to accessing the area where the player can find Cúchulainn are as follows: #In the Central Waterway Control, the player must activate the sluice gates No. 3 and No. 10. #The player must move to the No. 10 Channel into the No. 3 Cloaca Spur. In the south end, one must activate the No. 1 South Waterway Control switch. #The player must return to deactivate the No. 3 and 10 sluice gates, then activate the No. 4 and 11 sluice gates. #The player must move to the No. 11 Channel into the No. 4 Cloaca Spur. In the south end, they must activate the No. 1 North Waterway Control switch. #Finally, the player must return to the Central Waterway Control, and turn off the No. 11 switch, and turn on the No. 3 panel. Now only sluice gates No. 3 and No. 4 should be on and the player can access the middle of No. 1 Cloaca where Cúchulainn is fought. It is recommended to save the game before engaging him. After being fought as a boss, Cúchulainn's license can be purchased on the License Board for 50 LP. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Cúchulainn's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Cúchulainn allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Foebreaker: Shades of Black *Shikari: White Magick 12 (Protectga, Shellga) *Knight: Battle Lore *Machinist: Magick Lore *Red Battlemage: Black Magick 9, 10 (Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Sleepga) *Bushi : Stamp *Uhlan: Wither *White Mage: Libra Battle Cúchulainn costs two Mist Charges to summon, and cannot receive Bubble status. Abilities ;Malaise A non-elemental attack that functions like Drain. ;Blight A non-elemental attack, and Cúchulainn's ultimate attack. Cúchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a belly laugh, jumps into the air and a red tail (stinger) shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into the earth and damaging the enemy. Cúchulainn is the only Esper to use normal attacks instead of special attacks. He is exceptionally helpful if his summoner is to use full-effect capacity spells in the PlayStation 2 versions, as he can deal above 4,000 damage with normal attacks. ;Other In the Zodiac versions, Cúchulainn gains Bio, and depending on which character his license is given, Cúchulainn unlocks new abilities for the user: Libra for the White Mage, Wither for the Uhlan, a Magick Lore augment to the Machinist, Black Magicks spells Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga and Sleepga for the Red Battlemage, a Battle Lore augment for the Knight, the Shades of Black Technick for the Foebreaker, Stamp for the Bushi and the White Magicks Protectga and Shellga for the Shikari. Gambit information ;Zodiac ;FFXII Stats Cúchulainn takes half damage from every element. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;FFXII Actions ;Zodiac ;FFXII Status effects *Reflect *Shell *Libra *Protect *Bravery Augments *Ignore Vitality (Zodiac only) *Ignore Reflect *Counter *Counter+ *Full-HP ATK+ *Ignore Weather & Landscape Boss Cúchulainn is a boss fought in the middle of the Garamsythe Waterway. Cúchulainn is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at stage 42 along with four Foobars. The battle's special attribute is that health is constantly drained from all active party members. Cúchulainn routinely casts Bio and Malaise and uses Impure to inflict Disable and Immobilize. He also casts Invert, inverting the target's HP and MP. Gallery CuchulainnUOmega.jpg|Concept art. Cúchulainn Glyph Art.jpg|Glyph. Cúchulainn Glyph.jpg|Seal. Blight.jpg|Blight. FFXII Blight.png|Blight. Cuchulainn-FFXII-TZA.png Etymology It is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII